


Let's Groove

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [28]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clubbing, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, a little bit of sports talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a club, they talk, and then they dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Groove

**Author's Note:**

> "Let's Groove" by Earth, Wind & Fire
> 
> This was pretty fun since I always wanted to do a xover. I'm sorry if any of the characters are ooc. I haven't written for Haikyuu!!, or a Free! one when they're speaking.

** Let’s Groove **

 

            Nagisa was excited to be heading to a club that had just opened up in Tokyo. He had begged his parents to let him go, but he lied about it being a teen club. They all knew that had meant they had to get fake IDs for Rei and Nagisa, but Makoto and Rei were against that. So Nagisa had done something else that they had disapproval of and that was to flirt with bouncer. Rin couldn’t believe that had worked, but the others knew that it would work. That’s how Nagisa gets into a lot of clubs.

            “So, why did you want to come to this club in the first place, Nagisa,” Rin asked wanting to know as he watched Nagisa wait for them to get inside.

            Nagisa looked at the others while running ahead of them, “I heard that this place would have some of the best drinks, food and music! It sounded like fun!”

            “We’re still not the drinking age,” Rei reminded Nagisa.

            Nagisa smiled innocently, “Who says I was going to drink alcohol? It was just that I heard that this place was the place to be for that stuff.”

            “Please don’t, Nagisa. I wouldn’t know how to explain it to your parents,” Makoto pleaded not sure how he would handle the situation.

            Rin looked at Haruka seeing him space out to another world. As it would seem, he was looking at others on the dancefloor once they had made it into the club area. There were many lights brightly lighting the area and changing colors with the music. Rin was amazed that there was an actual DJ playing the music with people dancing in cages. It reminded him of a strip club rather than a dance club. Haruka was paying more attention to how the walls were a beautiful ocean blue. The club had fluorescent lights shining in all areas of the club except for the bar. The bartenders were putting on show with tricks that seemed well practiced, and that caught Nagisa and Rei’s attention. Makoto noticed that the dancefloor was lighting up wherever any person stepped.

            “Come on, guys!”

            Nagisa shouted running down to the bar to watch the show. Makoto looked at Haruka seeing that his best friend was intrigued in the architecture and design of the interior of the building than anything else. They all went down after Nagisa, while another batch of people around their age had come in behind them. The blonde one of their troupe was excited as well, but the rest of them weren’t as enthused except for one that was intrigued by the female dancers in cages.

            “Kise-kun, why did you bring us here,” Kuroko asked Kise.

            Kise smiled, “Because we need to do something that doesn’t require basketball with each other.”

            “We do that, Kise,” Midorima pointed out with his hand holding onto a mini fan.

            Kise looked at them, “Yeah, but when do we go to a club? Never! It’s time for a change of pace.”

            “This will be an experience,” Akashi reminded everyone.

            Atsushi pouted, “I wish we went to a sweet shop…”

            “Well, we put the idiot in charge in what we do this week,” Daiki said watching the dancing girls.

            Taiga sighed, “Yeah… I guess we should just enjoy ourselves as much as possible.”

            The Generation of Miracles all had different ideas of what they could do this week, but it was Kise’s turn. They wished it wasn’t. As Taiga mentioned they should try to have as much fun as possible. They could tell that Taiga wasn’t complaining since he gave into the idea knowing that it wouldn’t be what he wanted to do. They all decided that it was time to head down to the dancing area to go find a place to sit.

            “Here we are, Iwa-chan,” Tooru proclaimed with two people tailing him.

            Hajime twitched slightly, “I can see that. You said your friend was here right?”

            “Yeah,” the other male answered as he watched Tooru and Hajime carefully.

            Tooru looked at him, “You’re welcome, Yamazaki.”

            “Thanks,” Sousuke said remembering his manners as he started heading down to the floor searching for Rin.

            Tooru made a face, “That was rude.”

            “Says the dumbass,” Hajime said walking to the dancefloor.

            Tooru had an astonished face, “I’m not!”

            As they all were starting to dance, and some of them being flirted with a few of them were searching for free table. The place completely full of people, so it was difficult to find other opened tables. Kuroko, Atsushi, and Midorima found big enough booth to fit at least ten people, but noticed others that were looking at it as well. Haruka, Rin, Rei and Sousuke noticed the other three, especially Atsushi and his formidable height. Hajime noticed Sousuke first then the others. Then they all stared at the booth. Hajime was the first to say something before Kuroko could.

            “It’s okay with me if you guys want to share the booth.”

            They all were okay with that and headed to the booth. Kuroko was right next Midorima and Haruka. Atsushi had the other side of Midorima. On the other side of Haruka was Rei. Next to Rei were Rin, and then Sousuke right next to him. Hajime just sat next to the guy that he and Tooru guided on the way here themselves. They were all pretty quiet since they didn’t know how to start to get the tension away except to introduce themselves, and Rei decided to start it off.

            “Well, I’m Ryugazaki Rei from Iwatobi High School. What your names?”

            Kuroko looked at them, “Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin High School.”

            “Kuroko, don’t you think it’s a bad idea to tell them that we’re in high school,” Midorima inquired looking at him.

            Kuroko glanced at Midorima and then the others they were sharing the booth with, “I don’t think that will be problem since they’re in high school too.”

            “Matsuoka Rin, Samezuka Academy. How did you know that,” Rin questioned amazed.

            Kuroko looked at Rei, “Besides from his introduction. His nervousness of being here is all over his features, Matsuoka-kun.”

            “Iwaizumi Hajime, Aoba Johsai.”

            “Murasakibara Atsushi, Yosen.”

            “Midorima Shintarou, Shutoku.”

            “Yamazaki Sousuke, same school as Rin.”

            “Nanase Haruka, Iwatobi.”

            As they were finished with introductions, the other friends were still doing whatever they were doing on the dancefloor. Kise was talking to some fans on the dancefloor, just as Tooru was being flirted with by some girls himself. Daiki and Taiga were found by Makoto and Nagisa at the bar since they never left Akashi’s side. They were watching the bartenders do tricks with the bottles then pouring the drinks. Kise looked at Tooru with Tooru noticing him as well. They both stared for a second then looked at the girls that were surrounding them.

            “Kise Ryouta,” Kise smiled at Tooru.

            Tooru smiled back, “Oikawa Tooru.”

            “I see why you have this problem,” Kise said staring at the crowded Tooru.

            Tooru understood why for Kise, “It must be rough being a model.”

            “You said it. You can have stalkers, and then your model life isn’t that long also,” Kise agreed walking closer to Tooru.

            Tooru looked at the girls that were gathered around him, “Maybe we should go find a seat.”

            “Yeah. I think my friends probably found one, and then maybe after we all talk a little then maybe we can dance together,” Kise says proudly as they started making their way from the girls to the booths area.

            The setter followed, “Iwa-chan probably found a seat by now. I can always trust him to be a fun killer once in a while.”

            “He’s your best friend, right?”

            “Yeah, he’s great!”

            They both found the booth seeing three of Kise’s friends and Tooru’s friend. They also noticed that there were four others that neither recognized. Then they were introduced then sat down at the table where they were all quietly sitting until those two showed up talking about girls. At the bar on the other hand Nagisa was getting really excited over the show that the bartenders were putting on. It was even awing Makoto when he was supposed to keep an eye on Nagisa. Daiki, Taiga, and Akashi sat at the bar watching noticing that they were next a small blonde that was amazed and his friend who was awed as well.

            “Mako-chan, wasn’t this a great idea,” Nagisa jeered looking at Makoto.

            Makoto looked at Nagisa, “I guess this wasn’t a bad idea after all.”

            “Are you enjoying the show too,” Nagisa says towards the three that were next to him.

            “Sure, I guess,” Taiga voiced taken aback by his sudden question.

            Daiki looked at Nagisa with raised eyebrow, “Aren’t you too happy?”

            “Aomine, don’t be so confused, he has charm and that’s part of it,” Akashi mused as he looked at Nagisa with a small smile.

            Makoto smiled towards the three of them, “It is one of his qualities.”

            “We should go sit somewhere else, where no one can hear our discussions transpire,” Akashi mentioned removing himself from his bar stool.

            Nagisa was excited to meet the three new people while they introduced themselves on the way to go find a seat. Rin had sent a text to Makoto to tell them where they were in the club, and Makoto relayed the message to Nagisa and the other three. They ended up finding where their friends are even though Makoto didn’t know that other three male’s friends were there as well. They also noticed two other’s that neither one of them recognized. They were all introduced and found out that all of them were still in high school which made the situation less awkward. It also helped that Kise and Tooru were continually talking until Kise finally noticed the other three.

            “Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Akashicchi, where were you guys?!”

            “At the bar watching the hot girl with big boobs that does some tricks with bottles,” Daiki mentioned trying to see where to sit.

            Kuroko looked at the five of them, “You might have to sit on someone’s lap.”

            “I’ll sit on anyone’s,” Nagisa said with a smile and a raised hand.

            Akashi looked at Atsushi, “That will be fine, Murasakibara, rise up.”

            “Mmm… fine, Aka-chin,” Atsushi sat up straight, so Akashi could sit on his lap.

            Taiga looked at Daiki, “There’s no way in hell that I’m sitting on your lap.”

            “Same here,” Daiki retorted looking around to see who can sit on whom.

            Kise smiled widely his eyes drifting to Kuroko, “Kurokocchi, can sit on mine!”

            “No,” Kuroko bluntly stated.

            Tooru looked at the two power forwards, “I could sit on one of yours, if you’d like.”

            “No, Oikawa,” Hajime rolled his eyes.

            It was then that Taiga sat down next to Atsushi, while Daiki squeezed next to Tooru. Then Tooru tried to push Daiki out of the booth because of how much he was squeezing him up against Hajime. Makoto sat down beside Daiki with Nagisa going under the table and found a lap that he would like to sit down on. They finally got to order something to eat, but they had a lot of food on their table once their orders have shown up. They talked about their favorite food and Atsushi’s unhealthy eating habit. A pleasant conversation before they brought one thing sports.

            “Iwa-chan and I both play volleyball, what about you guys,” Tooru said after looking at his phone seeing a text that dealt with a volleyball match.

            Makoto smiled, “That’s nice must be exciting. I’m in the swim club just like the rest of my friends here.”

            “Basketball,” the Generation of Miracles and Taiga said in unison.

            Tooru looked at Atsushi, “It doesn’t surprise me that the giant is in it, but Akashi would’ve never expected since he’s rich and Kuroko since he definitely doesn’t seem like it. I never really called swimming much of a sport though.”

            “I agree. I always thought it looks easy,” Daiki mentioned with his arms on the back of the booth behind Tooru and Makoto.

            Kuroko looked at Haruka, “I believe it takes diligence in any sport.”

            “I’ve been able to swim well since I was little,” Haruka told Kuroko.

            Kuroko stared then took a sip of his drink, “I float.”

            “You’re not working with the water,” Haruka stated.

            Kuroko looked at the dancefloor, “I think it’s admirable how much you love to swim. You want to go dance?”

            Haruka’s eyes widened, but nodded.

            As the two of them headed to the dancefloor surprising their friends, Taiga says one thing, “Don’t lose him on the dancefloor! He’ll get lost easily!”

            “Kagami-kun, I’ll be fine,” the last thing that Kuroko says before his attention was back on Haruka and the dancefloor.

            Daiki realized something, “Wait… Can Tetsu even dance?”

            “I don’t think any of us know,” Taiga answered in wonder.

            Rin looked at Daiki, “What he says is true about every sport though. I’m more into swimming myself and with Haruka as my rival. I have played other sports for fun.”

            “So you have played basketball before,” Daiki said toward Rin, as if he never thought that the swimmers never played before.

            Rin looked at him accusatively, “Of course I have damn it! What makes basketball so special to you?!”

            “Well, I’ve been unbeatable until Taiga showed up. Just like the rest of us except for Tetsu,” Daiki explained now looking over at Rin.

            Kise nodded and looked at them all, “Yeah, we’re called the Generation of Miracles because unbeaten and scored more points in game than any person! I’ve played all sports though!”

            “Wow, that’s amazing,” Rei said then started thinking theoretically within his thoughts about how that could be possible.

            Tooru huffed, “Don’t even have to work hard, huh.”

            “Dumbass, don’t let your jealousy of Kageyama get in the way of this conversation,” Hajime mentioned smacking Tooru behind the head.

            Kise gave a sly look to Tooru, “Someone’s jealous… Maybe heading back onto the dancefloor will make you feel better.”

            “You know what I’ll like that. Maybe I can get some girl’s number,” Tooru agreed waiting for Daiki to move since Makoto already had.

            The two of them headed off to the dancefloor, leaving the less chatty crowd. Akashi sat down on the other side Atsushi as soon as Tooru and Kise left the booth. They all stared at each other except Nagisa, Taiga and Atsushi who were eating the food that was left on the table. They did notice that Daiki and Rin were still in their dispute though. The two of them seem to have calmed down though after they probably talked about something. Rin had switched places with Hajime after asking him. Daiki didn’t notice that Rin had sharp teeth. Sousuke was watching closely as they started a new conversation with each other. The others going into their own as well with another person: beside them or across from them.

            “Well, if you ever need help with your English homework or any really,” Rin suggested turning his head to look Daiki in the face.

            Daiki raised a brow pointing slightly to Akashi, “Are you going to be like Mr. Perfect over there? Do you even get a good grade in English?”

            “Yeah of course, I’ve been to Australia and I get good grades in the class,” Rin now knowing that Daiki was definitely failing most of his classes.

            Daiki shrugged, “You can try.”

            “I help one of my teammates with his since he doesn’t really understand it himself,” Rin said remembering all the times that he had helped Nitori with his.

            “Then why not try. At least then Satsuki could get off my back,” Daiki thought positively since Rin also didn’t seem to be that bad at teaching if he’s helpful.

            Rin raised a quizzical eyebrow, “Sister?”

            “Close enough to it. She’s a pest sometimes…”

            “I understand I have a little sister,” Rin admitted looking toward one of the lights.

            Daiki was going to ask something, but then kept it to himself, “So you want to go have this talk on the dancefloor?”

            “Sure… It wouldn’t hurt to get a little exercise. Sousuke, play nice,” Rin teased as he left his best friend’s side to head onto the dancefloor with Daiki.

            Sousuke smiled a little as the two of them left the booth. What he noticed after he started to pay attention on the table that all the food was almost all gone. He looked at Atsushi to Taiga and then to Nagisa. There were only nine of them left, but some of them were still locked into conversation. Hajime was speaking with Akashi. Nagisa was talking to anyone that would listen as he ate. Rei was in a whole scientific and mathematical conversation with Midorima since he was talking about his shooting style. Makoto is speaking to Atsushi, even though it could look like a one sided conversation. After a couple of minutes, Nagisa went running onto the dancefloor to go have some fun. That left him one person to talk to that wasn’t in midst conversation. The one named Taiga Kagami, but he remained silent since his people skills aren’t half as good as Rin’s.

            “Theoretically speaking it would be impossible to get the ball in from a far distance,” Rei said pushing his glasses up.

            Midorima pushed his glasses up, “I will show you if you come to a game. If you don’t believe me you will most likely come.”

            “Of course, I need to see this shot that you have perfected,” Rei said with a smile with the challenge set.

            Midorima looked at Rei with slight smile, “I shall destroy your theory.”

            “Well, if you can shove my theory away. Though I will be amazed to know how you manage such shots afterwards,” Rei explained ready to see such perfection in front of him.

            The two of them silently made their way to dancefloor after a minute of silence. They were going to dance for a few songs then go to the bar and ask for more refreshments. Sousuke knew that he was going to be left with people that were still in their conversation except for Taiga who had finished up the last bit of food, except for Atsushi’s sweets. He noticed that Atsushi moved over to Makoto’s side, so that he could hear properly. Taiga and Akashi took notice which apparently wasn’t something that Atsushi does.

            “You should be more careful on how fast you eat,” Makoto said looking at Atsushi in the eyes.

            Atsushi glanced at him, “Doesn’t matter. I still grow and I work it all off.”

            “Okay,” Makoto smiled after a little sigh noticing that it’s like dealing with Nagisa’s eating habits, but it doesn’t do the same to Atsushi’s body.

            Atsushi blinked with slightly heated cheeks, “Why are you smiling?”

            “Because I know there is no sense to talk you out of it,” Makoto explained looking at the empty plates.

            Atsushi felt out of sorts, not used to dealing with someone like Makoto, “D-Do you have siblings?”

            “I do, why,” Makoto answered with another question.

            Atsushi looked away and seemed to be in thought.

            “Maybe I reminded you of your own siblings,” Makoto muttered to himself not knowing that he said it aloud.

            Atsushi’s eyes glided back to Makoto, “Yeah…”

            “You should get something else to drink, I’ll go with you to the bar,” Makoto mentioned starting to get ready to move.

            Atsushi puffed out his cheeks noticing that he was thirsty, “I’m not a child. I can go on my own.”

            “Oh, I just wanted to continue talking to you,” Makoto explained while he stopped moving and scratched his cheek a little with embarrassment.

            Atsushi was left speechless and he stood looking down Makoto. Makoto was surprised with his height. He was much taller than he expected him to be. He’s a basketball player, but he still hadn’t expected the looming height. It wasn’t too bad to him since he’s six foot himself, yet it still astonishes him since he’s never met anyone this tall. He can see why he’s formidable on the court. As the two of them left the table to head to the bar, Hajime and Akashi were still talking sitting across from one another.

            “So you’re the captain of your team, and you’re only a first year going on your second year,” Hajime gathered in their latest topic of their conversation.

            Akashi nodded, “That’s correct, Iwaizumi.”

            “That’s an amazing feat that you have done. I’m only vice-captain. Not many people ever get the chance to ever be captain for three years,” Hajime remembers his years in Aoba Johsai.

            Akashi looked at Taiga then at Sousuke, “Really? I would think you’d be the captain… I believe we can take our conversation elsewhere.”

            “You think so? I guess we could, we’re not talking about nothing too juicy anyways,” Hajime thought looking at the table noticing how much plates are now sitting there.

            As the two of them started to head to an area less occupied, Taiga realized that he was stuck with Sousuke. He doesn’t even know how he would start off a conversation with the guy. He seems like someone that would be difficult, but that’s nothing new to Taiga since half the people he knows are difficult too. Atsushi’s one of those people that’s difficult because he has a childish air, but when he gets serious he’s downright so. He’s probably difficult to some people, but he’s not as bad as he was when he first got back to Japan.

            “I think your friends are high off of the atmosphere,” Taiga stated staring at Sousuke while putting his phone away.

            Sousuke returned his eye contact, “And yours isn’t?”

            “You’ve got a point… Tetsu, doesn’t act like this,” Taiga admitted now side glancing the dancefloor.

            Sousuke smiled a little, “Haruka isn’t like that either.”

            “What about Rin? He seems to be your best friend,” Taiga asked interested.

            Sousuke eyes couldn’t find Rin on dancefloor with all the people, “Connecting with people is something he does.”

            “What else do you do besides swim,” Taiga inquired remembering what everyone else was asking while he was eating.

            The other male shrugged, “I do whatever Rin does.”

            “Are you hitting that then?”

            “What?”

            “Ya know.”

            “No, we’re just friends,” Sousuke says defensively.

            Taiga nodded, “I was just making sure. Are any of them?”

            “Not that I’m aware of. Rin would’ve told me if any of them were dating,” Sousuke wondered about Taiga’s friends after confirming.

            Taiga noticed Sousuke’s eyes were back on him, “I think some of Generation of Miracles has definitely had sex with one another at one point. With Akashi being that comfortable with Atsushi, I would think so. Though I’ve been wondering about that myself…”

            “That doesn’t surprise me in the least,” Sousuke commented remembering what the other’s had said about Taiga’s intelligence.

            Taiga twitched angrily knowing that it was somewhat of an insult, “Hey! I just got included to this damn group! How in the hell am I supposed to know what the hell happened without basketball being included?!”

            “That’s true, but didn’t Kise say that you’re a Generation of Miracle,” Sousuke questioned remembering what Kise said.

            Taiga face palmed then removed his hand, “No, because I wasn’t here when their talent got noticed.”

            “Why can’t you help Aomine with his English, if you were in America,” Sousuke wondered.

            Taiga looked away slightly embarrassed, “I can’t since I’m failing. They speak completely different over there the stuff we learn isn’t worth shit!”

            “It’s true, Rin says the same thing about Australia,” Sousuke chuckled.

            The two of sat there talking about another fifteen minutes until Taiga was ready to go onto the dancefloor. Sousuke decided to go with him to search for his best friend. They were seeing the many bodies that were flooded together. Sousuke’s eyes were on the people that he had been looking for on the way here. Rin was definitely dancing with Daiki. Taiga was shocked that he even agreed to dance with Rin. Though once closer inspection they were still talking. They noticed that all the people from the booth were still talking to the person that had taken up conversations with.

            Sousuke and Taiga were still talking as they were taking some room on the dancefloor to dance a little. Sousuke wasn’t too happy about it, but Taiga insisted since they were on the floor. They all were either were dancing or talking or even both. They all were starting to enjoy each other’s company when they all had to probably start leaving soon, especially the ones that are from different prefectures. They weren’t bothered by it though since they all knew that it was a Saturday. They all were there until two in the morning when they had gotten there it was only around ten at night. Even the people that were least likely to enjoy someone else’s company enjoyed themselves.

            They all gathered toward the exit gathering numbers from the ones they had spoken with. Leaving their new friends was difficult to say the least. They were all quite fond of each other, even though they spent most of the night talking to that one person, it was still nice. They all went their separate directions, but saying bye none the less before they left their new acquaintances or friends. The boys of Iwatobi High School and Samezuka Academy were discussing their new friends just like the other students with their friends.

            “Haru, I noticed that you’ve made a new friend,” Makoto looked Haruka who was staring at his friend.

            Haruka moved his eyes to his best friend with a small smile, “Yeah, he says he’s going to text me sometime.”

            “Sounds like a plan. I promised Murasakibara-kun that I’d send him pictures of some of the sweets that we have in our town too,” Makoto mentioned.

            Haruka felt happy for Makoto, and then noticed that Rin, Rei, Sousuke and Nagisa were having their own little chat with each other.

            “Midorima-kun wants to show me how he does his shooting. I don’t mind, but I’m more interested to get to know him,” Rei mentioned looking at Nagisa’s face.

            Nagisa smiled happily and looked over at Rin and Sousuke waiting for their reactions.

            “Daiki’s going to contact me when he gets back home. He wants my help to study,” Rin spoke with fondness.

            Sousuke chuckled a little thinking back to his and Taiga’s conversation, “You’re interested in Aomine, huh?”

            “A-Am not! We just got to talk for a while,” Rin blushed harshly while also trying to defend himself.

            Sousuke shrugged, “Sure.”

            “What about you and Taiga? You actually talked a bit more than you usually do,” Rin said trying to pull himself together and tease his friend.

            Sousuke pulled a small smile, “We’re just friends…”

            “Doubtful,” Rin said disagreeing knowing it’s rare for his best friend to talk as much as he did.

            Nagisa yawned, “I told you guys that it was going to be fun! Next time we should bring along Momo-chan and Ai-chan!”

            Tooru and Hajime caught a cab to head back to their prefecture. They couldn’t stay there since they didn’t have the money to pay for a rented room even for a night. The fair is the only thing that would be best right now since they can just put the little bit of many together and then be left at another town to be picked up by their parents or even coach. Hajime rolled his eyes after they got into the cab. They announced where they were going.

            “Figures you would end up making friends with someone like you,” Hajime commented as he took out his phone to text someone that had texted him.

            Tooru shrugged with a smile, “Hey, you said make new friends.”

            “When have I ever said that to you,” Hajime curiously inquired.

            Tooru looked at him, “A while ago.”

            “I don’t remember saying anything like that,” Hajime yelled hitting Tooru upside the head.

            Tooru’s eyes wandered to the window, “I can’t wait to talk to him some more. Iwa-chan, you made a new friend.”

            “Yeah. I can make other friends,” Iwaizumi said with a yawn knowing that he was getting sleepy.

            The two of them rode in silence after that since Iwaizumi was drifting off to dreamland for their cab ride. As Tooru was looking at text from a girl from his class that he had received in the club, but didn’t feel or hear it he thought about the fun night that he just had. Whenever he’ll do this again he would have to invite Tobio-chan and the other Karasuno Volleyball team members. Maybe even Kuroo. He wouldn’t know until it would be that time again.

            The basketball players were making their way to Taiga’s place since they were staying there this weekend. They were gathered to spend this day together. It was also the day that Kise had off. They were back at Taiga’s relaxing, but they all were still up chatting about nonsensical things when Daiki grabbed his bag taking his English textbook out. They all stared in wonder that he even had his textbooks with him. Daiki looked at them with a serious look.

            “What?”

            “Are you actually going to do your homework,” Kise blinked pointing at the book.

            Daiki rolled his eyes, “No, but Sakurai wrote down what we were talking about in class and I’m sending it to Rin through a picture so he can see what the homework is about.”

            “Aomine-kun’s interested in Matsuoka-san,” Tetsuya Kuroko voiced bluntly.

            Kise perked up, “Ehh, this is news! Who else here?!”

            “He offered to help me,” Daiki exclaimed his face becoming a little flushed.

            Kise waved his hand up and down, “Sure…”

            “You two were dancing very close,” Midorima pointed out.

            Atsushi glanced over at Taiga, “It’s true. I did see someone else dancing close to someone too.”

            “I could say the same about you,” Taiga bit back with a slight blush remembering all the blushes that he had seen on the tallest male.

            Atsushi glared with a huge blush forming, “Don’t you bring it back to me!”

            “I can’t wait to tell Kasamatsu-senpai and Oikawa,” Kise chirped writing out a text to Tooru.

            All of them that were being pointed out were starting to tackle Kise, as he sent his message. Akashi noticed that everything was getting out of hand. He stood and spoke gathering the rest of the miracles attention, but it didn’t stop Taiga or Daiki. Daiki at least hit him, while Taiga took his phone away and gave it to Atsushi so he could toss it into his bag of snacks. He did just that after being handed the phone. The miracles and Taiga were all forced to bed under Akashi’s rule. Since they were interested in doing homework, they will be working on it tomorrow. Once they all went to sleeping bags, couch, and bed they thought about the night they had. They were hoping to meet them again or have another outing just like that one.

            They all had fun dancing, talking and eating. Some of them had left finding interest in one of the people that they had met and talked to. Others had just begun to be friends. They will most likely all meet again at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> If there were any mistakes in spelling and grammar do let me know. I thought it was pretty fun to write. I even ended making ships that I actually like. It was by accident I assure you guys.


End file.
